A Most Delighful Vision (Corde-Lisse)
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: A tumblr prompt on the Corde-Lisse headcanons! Max works out on the rope while Mia enjoys the view. A short story.


****Coronet City, Corellia, 4BBY****

The woman watched mesmerized, as the man held himself high above her...

His hands were firmly on the rope, and suddenly he let one of them go. Using solely his right arm, he lifted himself up and slowly started elevating his legs, until he was almost upside down. He wrapped his left leg on the rope, one, two, three times...and then he let go of the rope completely.

She held her breath...

Every time he did this, now matter how many times she'd seen him do it, her heart seemed to skip a beat!

But he was in total control of his powerfully built body, using his leg to hold on to the rope, that was tightly wrapped around his knee and thigh.

He used the strength of his torso to quickly bend up, and again seize the rope with his hands. He released his leg, and the sheer strength of his muscular arms starting a rotation that brought him to a 'board' like position, holding on for moments on a perfectly perpendicular stand from the rope.

With quick, precise but fluid movements, he wrapped the rope twice around his waist, and abruptly initiated the descent, rotating on the rope, picking up speed and accurately coming to a stop just five feet from the ground...

...And to Mia time seemed to stand still...as always!

"I hate you!" She screamed at him from the bench she was sitting on.

"The hell you do..." He shot back at her, with a warm chuckle to his voice, hoisting himself back up, one hand at a time. He did it with slow movements, twisting and twirling on the rope as he climbed.

"One of these days you're gonna fall flat on the floor...and then I'll kill you!" She grumbled. Why her husband had to pick such a risky exercise to perform on a daily basis, was beyond her!

Although he did look devilishly sexy while doing it!

She enjoyed watching him twirling on that rope. It was like dancing on air...

She knew those movements were painstakingly difficult, and yet he did them with ease, so seemingly effortlessly...

Max slid down the rope, concluding his exercise. He bent down to pick up the towel at his feet. Sweat ran through his defined muscled, like pearly drops trailing the way through his chest and arms; his breath just slightly rushed.

Mia shamelessly let her gaze run through her husbands firm body. A mischievous smile welcomed him, as he stepped closer to her.

"Enjoyed the show, my love?" Max asked her, kissing her softly and brushing away a strand of hair from her face.

"Always do! But do you really have to risk so much? I'm in a constant dread that one of these days you won't be able to stop before you hit the floor...and then what will I do? I could swear you take pleasure in trying to give me a heart attack!" She protested at him, putting on a pout.

Max laughed wholeheartedly at the obvious concern of his wife.

Life surely had become much more interesting with this tiny brazen woman by his side!

" The risk, my love, is half of the thrill of it! Besides, I know quite well what I'm doing. And I don't take pleasure in trying to give you a heart attack...I do however take pleasure in succeeding to give you _other things_!" He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her waist with his arms and lifting her until she was at his height.

"Max...you're all sweaty..." She complained, unconvincingly, betraying a shiver of delight in her voice.

"You like me sweaty!"

She shook her head and smiled at him. He wasn't wrong, of course!

Seeing him like this, all sweaty and flushed after such a straining exercise, was quite a sight!

...and her body was beginning to react accordingly...

Damn the man!

Max pressed her against the nearest wall, and began running his hands through her body, kissing his wife hungrily.

He wanted her so much, he was almost oblivious to the fact that they were on a public place! All he knew was that she had way to many clothes on for what he wished to do to her...

"Max..." She whispered, with little gasps. "Anyone could...come in...we can't...not here..."

Max looked his wife in the eyes, feeling frustrated...she was right. They couldn't risk being caught like this in the garrison's gym.

They already had the habit of taking risks, for the chance of sex, anywhere they could get themselves into!

The pains they went through just to be able to get married, were just a faint memory now...

Having her here, with him, on Corellia, was the best thing that happened to him!

She could have had easily decided to remain on Taanab, on her mother's farm, and he would have to wait for his leaves to be with his wife and the children. But she had wanted to come with him, to start building their family together...and loved her for it!

The life of a career military wasn't easy, and not many wives decided to follow their husbands around the galaxy. But she was dead set on keeping their family together...even if she'd have to follow him into Wild Space, or the Unknown Regions!

He remembered fondly her resolved gaze as Mia told him those exact words.

And now he finally had all of his children with him! Even Zev had become attached to Mia. Not that their relationship had improved...

But his eldest kids were more than delighted with their stepmother and the six months old Sari!

"Max..." Mia called him, taking a step back and waving on the direction of the door, where a young lieutenant waited with a datapad on his hands.

"Back to work, I guess..." He mumbled, taking his wife by the hand, and walking towards the uniformed man.

"Good morning Sir!" The lieutenant saluted. He had a very strong Corellian accent. A homeworlder..." This is a report from CorSec, they are asking for our regiment's aid on an investigation concerning Rebel activities in the southern hemisphere, Sir. Agent Horn asked for your presence, if possible."

"Hal Horn..." He took the datapad in his hands and turned it on, reading the reports sent to him by Horn. "Yes...Very well, lieutenant. You can resume to your duties. I'll go to CorSec's headquarters and see what is the matter."

The Lieutenant saluted him and left the gym. Veers turned the datapad absentmindedly in his hands. He looked at Mia with a commiserate look in his eyes...

"There goes my plans!" He leaned to kiss her.

"Just try not to take so long this time..." She rested her hand on the hand Max was caressing her cheek with, and turning her face she kissed his palm tenderly.

"I hope not..." He kissed her again, nudging his nose on hers."I have to go now love...Have to take a shower and get dressed...then I'll see what Horn wants! I'll comm you later and tell you all about it!" He squeezed her hand taking her mouth with his, for a last tender kiss.

As he left, she stayed there looking at him...great! No she was all flushed, turned on to be honest, and he just _had_ to be called for duty...just a quick shower, get his uniform on..and leave!

Well, this was his job! And she had to live with it...

" _A quick shower..."_

Sithspawn, she could be thick sometimes! He was NOT going to the shower alone!

"MAX! WAIT FOR ME!"


End file.
